The inventor has a U.S. patent application, Water Spray Hose Rolling Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,728 (as shown in FIG. 1). Users use it to spray the garden or to wash cars. While not in use, the scattered hose can be drawn into the rolling device (100) and the residual water in the water spray hose can be squeezed out to prolong the life of the water spray hose. The invention therefore is very practical.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a water spray hose (A) of the above invention. It consists of an inner rubber hose (B) and an outer nylon fiber hose (C). The two flat folding points (D) at the two ends of the inner rubber hose (B) and the outer nylon fiber hose (C) may not be entirely stable. After numerous rolling of the water spray hose (A), the inner hose (B) and the outer hose (C) may be deformed and displaced. This is because of the elastic deformation of the flat folding points (D) (as shown in FIG. 4) when the hose (B) and hose (C) are inserted into a holder (E). This not only causes the water spray hose (A) to wind when rolling (as shown in FIG. 5), but also tends to damage the water spray hose (A) because the residual water in the water spray hose can not be squeezed out, and the foul water corrodes the interior of the water spray hose. There are some drawbacks of the conventional water spray hose (A).
In addition; referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 5, 6, and 7, an inlet connector (10) is provided at one open end of the water spray hose (A) and a spray connector (20) is provided at the other end. Since the designs of the two connectors are identical, a description of the inlet connector (10) will apply to both connectors. The inlet connector (10) consists of a connector (12), a holding casing pipe (11), a shell toggle (14) and a screw collar (15). The end of the water spray hose (A) is inserted through the holding casing pipe (11), then connected tightly with a spray nozzle (13) and the connector (12) by using the shell toggle (14) and the screw collar (15) outside of the holding casing pipe (11) When the interior thread (15A) of the screw collar (15) is tightened on the exterior threat (12A) of the connector (12), the shell (14A) of the shell toggle (14) is contracted and fasten to fix the screw collar (15) with the shell toggle (14), the holding casing pipe (11), the water spray hose (A), and the connector (12) tightly together.
The water spray hose (A) is connected to the connector (12) by stuffing tie water hose into the holding casing pipe (11). They can not be securely fastened by the friction between the interior wall of the holding casing pipe (11) and the outer wall of the water spray hoses The shell toggle (14) and the shell (14A) of the shell toggle can not effectively clamp the water spray hose directly to nozzle 13. When the water pressure is too strong, the water spray hose will separate from the connector (12). This is, a disadvantage of the inlet connector (10).
Because of the design the water spray hose and the inlet connector of the aforesaid invention, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved design of the water spray hose device, not only to improve the winding action of water spray hose, but also to provide a stronger connection between the water spray hose and the inlet connector.